Deja vu
by Historybuff1536
Summary: A christmas at the Burrow, with the whole Weasley,Potter clan. Funny,cute moment that happens at breakfast.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Mum, Dad wake up!" was what Harry awoke to on Christmas morning. He slowly rolled over and saw his three children beaming. He smiled and glanced at the clock, it was five thirty in the morning.

"We want to open presents!" He slowly got up and scooped up two year old Lily."Happy Christmas" he said to everyone as he bounced Lily in the air.

"I'll put on the coffee." said Ginny, who was awake too.

The five of them made their way down stairs and to the Christmas tree. Harry sat Lily on the floor and began passing out everyone's presents.

He had the foresight to know what was about to happen so he said. "Wait until mum comes out the kitchen before you open them."

Albus and James groaned. The both of them were fiddling with their boxes and Harry was relieved when Ginny came in moments later because he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to contain them. "Can we open them now?" asked James impatiently.

"Yes" said Harry and Ginny together, sipping their coffee. The moment "yes" escaped from their lips; there was an explosion of wrapping paper.

"Thanks" said Albus and James as they examined their presents one by one. Harry bent down to help Lily open hers; she was having difficulty detaching the paper. With then ten minutes the three of them had opened their presents, and were hugging both of their parents.

"Are we going to grandma's for breakfast?" asked Albus. "As soon as were all done here." said Ginny.

At this, both of their faces lit up and they raced up stairs to get dressed. Lily sat on the floor smiling, playing with her new doll.

"Happy Christmas." said Harry handing his wife a small box. "Harry I thought we agreed we won't getting each other gifts." Harry just smiled and waited. They had this conversation every Christmas; they would both agree to not exchange gifts, but would do it anyway. Ginny smiled and reached under the tree and pulled out a tag less box and handed it to him.

"Harry! Its beautiful." said Ginny looking at the bracelet Harry had given her. "Thank you" and Harry kissed her on the cheek as she put it on.

He sat down and began unwrapping his present from Ginny. She took the seat opposite of him and watched, trying to hide the grin she had behind her hand. He opened the box and looked a little confused when he saw that all it contained was a small piece of parchment. Ginny giggled and moved to sit beside him on the couch. She reached in and pulled out the piece of parchment. When she brought it out in to the light, Harry saw there was an incantation written on it.

"Let me have your wedding band." said Ginny. Harry tilted his head to the side a bit, but he obeyed her request. She reached and removed her own and placed the both of them together on the coffee table. She took out her wand and said the incantation that was written on the parchment over them.

"There" she said, and she handed Harry back his ring. They both slipped their rings back on and Harry was about to ask. "What was that about?" But before he could, he felt his ring suddenly becoming warm.

Ginny smiled and said. "Do you remember the coins we used in the DA?" He nodded. "Well this is similar to the charm Hermione put on the coins. All you have to do is rub the bottom of your ring with your thumb and mine will get warm and vice versa. I thought it would be nice to be able to let each other know we were thinking about the other, when we are apart."

Harry smiled and leaned forward and kissed her and as he did this he rubbed the underside of his wedding band. Ginny laughed in mid kiss as she felt hers warm up.

"This is brilliant!" he said, when he pulled back.

"Well I can't take all the credit; Hermione actually showed me the charm, Ron's getting the same thing for Christmas." Harry leaned forward and kissed her again but they were suddenly pulled apart by the voice of James.

"EWWW" Ginny laughed, and waved her wand to remove the torn Christmas paper off the floor. After everyone's presents were safely placed away in bedrooms and they were fully dressed they made their way to the fire place. "Can't I go on my own?" mumbled James.

"When you're older" said Ginny. Harry scoped up Lily and placed his coat around her to protect her from the soot. "Close your eyes" He told her. He stepped in to the grate with his hand full of floo powder, threw it at his feet and shouted "The Burrow" When the green flames died down he stepped out in to a packed kitchen. The whole Weasley family, along with grandchildren and daughter in-laws were already there. "Happy Christmas." he said to everyone as he pulled the coat off Lily.

"Happy Christmas." everyone replied back. "Hermione, could you watch her while I got back to help with Albus and James?"

"Sure, Harry."

"Aunt ee-my-o-nee!" said Lily as Harry passed her, to her. "I'll be right back" and with a _pop_ he disapparated.

When he opened his eyes, as usual Albus and James were fighting and Ginny was trying to pull them apart. "Boys" he said and they jumped back. Harry picked up James and Ginny picked up Albus. "You two go first." said Harry. Ginny nodded, covered Albus and stepped in to the green flames, Harry covered James and followed suit. When he arrived, James wiggled out of his arms and ran off to find a cousin.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."Called out Mrs.Weasley. "Good" said Ron, "I'm starving."

"How could you be starving? You ate before we left home." said Hermione. But Ron just mumbled something under his breath.

"Happy Christmas, Weasley's and Potter's!" said Mr. Weasley, as him Charlie and Percy entered the kitchen. Everyone greeted them back.

"Where's Victoire?" asked Ginny, noticing her absence. "She's still upstairs, I expect she'll come down when she smells bacon cooking." said Bill laughing.

"She's still asleep?" asked George who was bouncing one year old Fred on his knee. "When we were her age, we were up before the chickens on Christmas morning."

"Ze was." said Fleur. "But ze went back to bed after ze opened her presents."

"Uncle Harry Is Teddy coming?" asked Rose who was playing with Hugo on the floor. "He should be-"

But before he could finish his sentence. Green flames erupted from the fireplace and Teddy stepped out.

"Teddy!" screamed Rosie as she gave him a big hug. "I missed you"

"I missed you too." Teddy turned around, "Harry" he said as his godfather pulled him in to a hug.

"How's school?" Harry asked "Same as usual." Teddy replied ruffling his neon green hair.

"Breakfast is ready" said Mrs. Weasley.

Just as everyone sat down around the table, a distraction by the name of Victoire Weasley stepped down the stairs still wearing her dressing gown and her long blonde hair in a complete mess. She raised her hand and had been about to say "Good Morning" But she stopped on the next to last step, frozen.

Everyone looked at her; her eyes were fixed on Teddy. She let out a small squeal and ran back up the stairs. Fleur jumped up and went after her.

All the adults had huge smiles on their faces as they turned and looked at Ginny, who had her face buried in her hands. They were all thinking about the moment, years before when Ginny did the exact same thing on the exact same stair case and over the same thing, a boy.

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing and mostly everyone else had their hands over their mouths trying to conceal their smiles. Ginny emerged from her hands, her face was bright red and she looked embarrassed.

George saw that the butter dish was right next to his arm and when he caught Ginny's eye he stuck his elbow in it.

At this, everyone howled in laughter, except the kids who were wondering if everyone had gone mad.

"I'm going to check on Victoire." said Ginny.

"Ginny" Harry said through fits of laughter, as he watched her climb the stairs.

He calmed down a moment and looked at a very confused Teddy. He patted him on the back and said. "If you only knew mate, if you only knew."

As he said this, he felt his left ring finger getting warm. He smiled and started remembering the early days of their friend ship that lead to their relationship, he couldn't help but smile bigger because he knew Ginny was thinking the same thing he was.


End file.
